The present invention relates generally to electrically-powered portable space heaters and more particularly to electrically-powered portable space heaters of the type having one or more vertically extending fin-tube radiators disposed within an elongated housing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,847, issued May 21, 1985 in the names of Horst, Sr. et al., a portable electrically-powered space heater is disclosed which includes an electrically-powered boiler generating steam at sub-atmospheric pressure from a mixture of water and ethylene-glycol that is circulated through a closed loop heat exchanger, portions of which comprise fin-tube radiators. The boiler is thermostatically controlled by a thermostat located in a chimney into which a downdraft of ambient air is drawn by a fan creating a forced-flow of air over the fin tubes. An automatic temperature-responsive time delay mechanism allows the boiler to get up to its operating temperature before the fan is actuated to draw air across the thermostat. The heater is further characterized by a novel design wherein a pair of upstanding neat exchangers are each housed in branches of a generally Y-shaped housing with a fan located in the stem-forming portion thereof effective to cooperate with the heat exchangers and the double-walled side panels alongside thereof to distribute a curtain of warm air over a 90 degree or better swath.
Other patents which may be of interest to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,205, issued Sep. 16, 1980 in the name of Sturgis, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,811, issued Dec. 17, 1985 in the name of Horst, Sr., and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,780, issued Feb. 26, 1985 in the names of Horst, Sr. et al.